


To Be Seen

by WatUCWatIC



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adonis!Michael, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arsonist Rich, But rich is still insecure about his height, Comedy!Rich, Gen, I might be rambling, Jeremy is not bullied, Kinda, Mell explains some shit, Nothing happens here though don't get your hopes up, So you can just read the text msg stuff, Tags, Tragedy!Jeremy, Tragic Superhero Michael, Tragic Villain Jeremy, and friends with jake, and funny, and interesting, and me explaining what's up because i wish I could write this, but I can't write it, but it's really just the song, but they respond to it differently, he's ignored, i suck at that, it was just a really fun AU to consider, it was really cute, not really - Freeform, what tags, which michael has always been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatUCWatIC/pseuds/WatUCWatIC
Summary: Some nerds made an AU through text and I rewrote More Than Survive to sort of fit the picture because I am also a nerd.





	To Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the one where they have superpowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796067) by [PastelMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMogar/pseuds/PastelMogar), [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



> I’ll start with what I originally wanted to do (rewrite More Than Survive to fit the superhero!AU I read! This time, instead of telling the story of Jeremy wishing to be the main character of his own story, he wants to be seen because his superpowers kinda stop that shit from happening) This is way inspired by the series of text in PastelMogar and reptilianraven’s work, but I’d like to keep it separate because I don't think I’d do them any justice. It's not meant to be separate at all though. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not very confident about this, but I do want to share it.
> 
> Unbeta'd, highly untraditional narrator.

Jeremy masturbates every morning, except when he can't.

 _C-c-c-c’mon._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_Go. Go._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_Go. Go!_

 _I am waiting for my porno to load._  
_My brain is gonna freakin’ explode._  
_And now of course it’s time to hit the road,_  
_Which means I’ll be uncomfortable all day._  
_But that really isn’t such a change:_  
_If I’m not feeling weird or super strange._  
_My life would be in utter disarray,_  
_Cause freaking out is my okay._  
_Good morning- Time to start the day._

This is the part where he yawns and stretches. It is very important to know this, because it accentuates the fact that he it is morning and he has a thing to do. That thing being school. Jeremy Heere should go to school.

 _C-c-c-c’mon._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_Go. Go._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_Go. Go!_

He enters the bathroom to do the thing teens have to do before going to school. What was it? Oh, getting ready? I think that was it. It's not like it matters much though. No one cares what Jeremy looks like. Sadly. He'd probably take some bullying at this point, but no one really talks to him. They all just...look away? It's like something's so off about his face that they just have to look away or their brains will melt. Fuck them. 

 _Should I take the bus or walk instead?_  
_I feel my stomach’s filling up with dread._  
_Last time I tried to ride the bus, it fled._

 _"Dude, I was right there and the driver still-Whatever!"_ Jeremy hadn't even been late. The bus just arrived, forgot to open the door, and left right away. What the hell, right? Jeremy chooses to ignore the bus driver right back. Besides...

 _A junior on the bus is killer weak._  
_But if I walk when I arrive I’m gonna straight up reek._  
_And my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak._

 _Ugh, god. I wish I had a pill_  
_To make me calm and cool and chill._

That pill definitely does not exist, and could never ever exist. What kind of chill pill is Jeremy imagining? If he wants drugs, he should just go ask Michael...

Anyway, let's pretend Jeremy is practically at school by now. He walks while the masses of students seem to dance their way around him. His toes get stepped on sometimes. He's not short either. He's pretty regular-sized, so it really doesn't make any sense that he keeps getting stepped on. 

 _I don't wanna be a hero._  
_Don’t need a spotlight to shine._  
_I’ll never be a Rob DeNiro._  
_For me an extra is fine._  
_So I try to stand out more,_  
_Even just as an eyesore,_  
_To get myself a scene._

Standing out doesn't work out well. He tried acting out at school once, but even his teachers seemed to be in on the ignoring Jeremy thing. Until they weren't and Jeremy got in trouble, which made him realize he was a little bit of a nerd because he spent a while worrying about his record after that. He didn't even get detention. 

 _I don’t wanna be Batman, no no_  
_I just wanna be seen._

Traveling the inside of the school is scarier than you might think. Now there's walls, so students can bounce off lockers and shit, and there's no way Jeremy can dodge in the crowded hallways. He tries his best though.

 _C-c-c-c’mon._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_Go. Go._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_C-c-c-c’mon._  
_Go. Go!_

"So Jenna Roland said Madeline told Jake, 'I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool. And then she lost at pool. Deliberately," Chloe said through gritted teeth as she scoured her locker for school related items. Probably textbooks. Some notebooks. Other basics any decent teenager would take to school. 

Brooked seemed to admired the feat. "That is so awesome."

"Brooke!"

"I mean slutty!"

Jenna snuck up on them and joined the conversation. Or at least tried to continue the gossip. "And then Madeline was all like-"

With very little success. "I'm telling the story, Jenna! As I was saying— Oh, Jake! I didn't see you there!" Jeremy passed them without a glance his way, though he's kind of interested. He bumps into another figure, and really, it's his fault for trying to listen in on the gossip. 

"Watch it, tall ass!" He gets bumps off a very short Rich. He is so short that he trips while Jeremy remains mostly idle, and his lisp is obvious amid his anger. It's kind of funny. It's so funny, in fact, that Jeremy can't help himself. He snorts, though his face flushes immediately because he did not  _mean_ to laugh.

He want to apologize, but Rich already picked himself up and ran off, and it's like they never met.

 _I navigate the dangerous hall._  
_Focus on a poster there on the wall._  
_No one’s making eye-contact at all._  
_Trying hard to not get run over by teens._

Teenagers are seriously crazy. That guy was just pretending to be Superman, right? There aren't any superpowers that grant people the ability to fly, right? At least not yet...

 _The poster’s closer now, what does it say?_  
_It’s a sign-up for the after-school play!_

_..._

_No, it’s my chance to get noticed, someway!_  
_This could be great to end my lame routine!_

_I’ll sign my name! Oh, there’s-_

He catches sight of the only figure he would kind of be glad if they bounced on him. And he's not being dirty! He just want to talk, he swears!

 _Christine…_  
_Christine…_  
_Christine…_  
_Christine Canigula._  
_Christine…_

Jeremy kinda likes Christine. He's a little braver than most kids, so he's tried talking to her before. She kinda just walked away and never spoke to him ever again. Still, Jeremy's not one to give up (he kind of is) so he stops in the middle of the hallway to greet her and maybe get some conversation out of her.

It's getting harder to see why he likes her so much. How can someone so nice be so rude to him? Bad luck? Maybe it's just his superpower. Ha! As if.

There's really no time to think on that incredibly obvious foreshadowing, because Christine bumps into Jeremy.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you there."

He was hard to notice like that, but surely not by this much! "We’re the only ones in the hal-" 

"Oh my gosh! A play!" She had already turned away, and coincidentally spotted a sign-up sheet she wouldn't have in some other lifetime. At least not at this moment in time. Maybe she would have signed it during lunch if Jeremy's face weren't so strangely ignorable or ugly or whatever. Guess we'll never know.

"O...kay," Jeremy says, a little insulted as Christine walks away with a skip in her step. She's still adorable, but Jeremy can't help but grumble under his breath, "Crush over..."

 _Well that was cool and that was one big trip._  
_If I could get a word out, I’d let it slip._

Like she asked for you to crush on her!

 _No time to wallow, no instead_  
_Just clear the air, it goes unsaid_  
_That I am just one of those guys_  
_Who’ll have a gray face his whole life!_

Jeremy hurries to lunch, glad to be away from the droll teacher.

 _I don’t wanna be the winner,_  
_Just want to be there to cheer._  
_If I were called a quitter,_  
_At least someone would notice I’m here._

He's neither the winner, the cheerer, nor the quitter. He's probably somewhere at home while everyone enjoys the stupid football game. God, he's like to be a waterboy if he could.

 _If I continue at this rate_  
_The only thing I’ll ever date_  
_Is some bad pornography._  
_I don't wanna be Clooney, no no_  
_I just wanna be seen._

"Michael!" He is excited to spot his best pal in the cafetaria, though they always eat together, why is he so excited? Well, it has been a pretty rough day.

He decided to let go of Christine (who he never had). Rich called him a "tall-ass" and then left even though Jeremy was pretty sure he was lower on the coolness scale than him. (At least he was on it. Jeremy was pretty sure he was on a sideline of some sort.) His toes had been stepped on at least five times. Life was rough. 

Michael made it better though. He brightened Jeremy's day, and in return it seemed Jeremy brightened his, which made him feel important. More like a main character than ever, which was nice because he wasn't even a supporting character in most cases. Not even the bullied kid who got forgotten in the locker. Maybe the guy people sat on before realizing they were sitting on a person, not a chair. Maybe.

 _Jeremy, my buddy!_  
_How’s it hangin’?_  
_Lunch is bangin’!_  
_Had my sushi,_  
_Got my slushie and more!_  
_The roll was negimaki_  
_And I’m feeling kinda cocky_  
_‘cause the girl at Sev Elev gave me a generous pour!_

"You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?" 

 _Oh! I’m listening to Marley and the groove is hella gnarly,_  
_And we're almost at the end of this song!_  
_Now that was the end, so tell me friend,_  
_How was class?_  
_You look like ass._  
_What’s wrong?_

Well, if he looks that terrible, maybe he should start with some good news!

"I signed up for the school play!"

"That’s awesome!"

He didn't have anymore good news though, so fuck it. "Then Christine bumped into me and basically told me I’m invisible." Which still hurt, but it was nothing new.

"Oof." Michael winced on his behalf. 

"Whatever. I think I gave up a while ago." Like. Maybe a few hours ago. A three at most.

"It’s fine, you’ve got me," Michael said confidentially, and Jeremy really couldn't argue. "Hey, I saw on Discovery that one in ten teenagers have a superpower!" 

"That’s...cool?" Possibly. They were in the era of apathy, which meant almost nothing could be genuinely cool unless the majority thought it was, and then it was uncool the next day. That's usually true in cases like toys and TV shows, but Jeremy wondered if they were taking it a step too far in apathy's direction by not giving a crap about the emerging generations of superpowered humans. What had happened? 

Thankfully, scientists were nerds and therefore unqualified to ever be cool, so they didn't need to show any apathy toward the subject. This made way for research and documentaries. Michael was less of a nerd, sometimes he seemed too cool to be hanging out with geeky invisible Jeremy, but he had no problem getting excited over things he liked, like Bob Marley, getting stoned, and superpowers. He watched the documentaries. 

"There’s about a hundred students in our class, right? So that means that, statistically, at least ten juniors have superpowers! But no one in our school but Jake has come out yet! That is one confident man!" Michael had gotten so excited that it was impossible to miss it when his face fell. He muttered, "But I guess not everyone can have a nice simple power like super strength." He said it surprisingly loud, considering they were in a high school cafeteria and he was trying not to be heard. 

"You sound bitter." 

"Ah! Well, who wouldn't like to have super strength!?" Michael rushed to say, a little defensive. 

"I guess," Jeremy didn't really care. "How would it get me laid though? No one cares about superpowers anymore. Not unless you're a superhero…" Superheroes were stuck between new and old news, which made them kind of like memes, Pokemon, and Obama. They were pretty popular, and the popularity wasn't falling.

"Or a villain." Michael added. There were villains too. Of course there were villains. What were superheroes without villains, after all. It was so lame and cliche though. Still, villains were in. There were teams too. Team Villain and Team Hero (though more specific than that, of course). It was like Pokemon Go all over again, but weirder.

Jeremy, however, had never really thought about it like this. "...or...a villain..." He trailed off. He looks at Michael with a pensive look, though Michael was a little preoccupied with his almost empty slushie.

 _I feel myself go still, I start to stare._  
_There’s a thought, but even I don't dare._  
_Or do I? Maybe I no longer care._  
_Who cares if people hate my guts._  
_They’ll start to stare, no ifs or buts!_  
_It’s just a thought, I must be nuts!_

"Jake’s the school’s MVP, so that probably counts as a hero," Michael finally says after admitting defeat to his empty cup of certainly-no-longer-slushie. "Since he has a power, that makes him a superhero, ha!"

The bell rings and they depart with a "See ya," from Mell.

Jeremy's a little stuck. "Powers. Right." He'd forgotten about those things. Basically requirement to be super-anything really. Of course. No wonder he hadn't even thought about being a superhero before. Was he that prone to becoming a villain though? Damn.

 _I’m never going to be the cool guy._  
_I’m more the gum on the floor._  
_Of all the characters at school_  
_I don't have a story worth talking about._

The narrator does not agree. 

 _Why can’t I have just this one thing?_  
_A chance at villainy._  
_An opportunity...to be seen._

Somewhere in the distance, a certain supervillain feels a disturbance in the force. He shrugs it off.

 _To be seen!_  
_To be seen!_

 _If this was an apocalypse_  
_I wouldn't ask for any tips_  
_‘Cause I’d be stealth galore!_

He's imagined it! He's pretty good at it, if you ask him. Once, he and Michael were playing a video game and Jeremy would have totally survived if Michael hadn't decided to take down all the zombies in the level. Player One died almost immediately, bringing Player Two down with him. 

"Dick."

 _But since the zombie army’s yet to descend_  
_And the period is going to end_  
_I'm just trying my best to pass the test and_  
_Be seen-_  
_Be seen-_

School's out. Jeremy makes his way to the theater, almost forgetting Christine had also signed up for the school play. 

_Go go go go….Go!_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Christine though. I really like Christine, actually. She's so fun!! Since Squip is going to teach Jeremy how to use his powers, he'll probably get to speak to Christine, finally! But the prompt was only specific about Rich, Michael, and Jeremy, so I don't really know. It's very specific about boyf riends too. ^^


End file.
